


The Hottest Parselmouth

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Day 6 of Kinktober!Draco cannot handle how hot Harry is when he’s speaking parseltongue, even though he has no idea what Harry’s saying.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952299
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	The Hottest Parselmouth

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ava for titling help and moral support!


End file.
